Pleasure Model 1516209132119
by thebrokencradle
Summary: He might not be fit to be a leader, he might not be fit to take care of his team. But he was nothing less than a perfect whore. Warning for Adult Themes, Slash, and Ideologically Sensitive Content.


Pleasure Model 1516209132119

He was much larger than most pleasure models, sturdier as well, his red, black and blue protoform exposed, devoid of armor and slender enough that most mechs could look past his sheer size and focus on the soft curve of his hips or the exposed glass of his spark chamber. He had a thick Tyger Paxian accent but covered it up well enough with a much gentler Icaonian accent. Most mechs didn't like the heavy sound of the accent or the coarse cant that was native to the city.

He waited back stage, glaring at the generic green colored femme already there, drawing out her routine. No sense of taste, the mech thought to himself, looking over at the other femmes backstage waiting with him. They were giving the femme onstage equally murderous looks and when her song finally ended the mech glared at her as well, his bright blue optics not doing enough to convey the absolute disgust he felt for her.

His song came on and the red and blue mech silently walked on stage as the lights shut off. When the spotlight came on him he struck a pose, noting the numerous red optics on him. It really wasn't unusual for Decepticons to frequent the brothel, what was unusual was when an Autobot would come. So when the large pleasure model caught sight of a small group of blue optics he smirked and was delighted that they were in the direct line of where his routine would take him.

With grace belying his stature, the red and blue PM danced along with his song, suddenly stepping off the stage onto the nearest table, startling the customers while others hooted and laughed. He moved to the next table, the enormous mech sitting there smirking as the dancer fairly thrust his hips into his face before moving on.

The Autobots looked appalled as he sank to his knees before them, arms over his head and back arched to expose his round, full spark chamber that crackled with blue light. After a moment he bent backwards, his hands planting on the edge of the table as he pulled his body over, his heeled pedes flicking past the heads of the Autobots before landing on the floor, the mech hoisting himself with one arm onto the stage, splaying himself on his side to display his soft curves to their best advantage just as the song ended and the lights cut out.

The lights came on and the pleasure model was gone, wandering around the edges of the establishment, hoping that he wasn't picked up tonight.

"Quite a performance you give." A large silver and red mech smirked, watching the smaller mech carefully, taking in the full lips and exotically narrowed optics. He was sitting with a three other mech, all obviously fliers. "Do you give private encores?"

The mech smirked and crawled onto the table, making sure that his pert aft was displayed to his best advantage as he sank to his elbows, his chin cupped in his palm as the other hand traced the edge of a high grade glass.

"Depends on whether you can afford me." He purred and the larger mech unsubspaced some credits, pressing them to the model's full lips, which parted and caught the thin chips between straight denta.

He turned so that his back was facing the mech, subspacing the credits quickly before stretching his hands above his head, his fingers lacing together as he back curled, his thighs parting slightly.

"Do you have a name to go with those curves?" the silver mech asked and the model chuckled, sliding backwards until he was settled into the larger mech's lap.

"Optimus." He stated as he ground his hips into the larger mech's groin. He slid his feet to the ground and turned, trailing his servos down the broad chest, teasing the seam down the middle and at the sides. "And are you going to give me a name to shout at the height of ecstasy?"

"Megatron." The mech's voice was deep and his hands were digging violently into the chair, his thighs parting to allow the much smaller mech more access to his body. Optimus chuckled and slid downwards, his mouth bare inches from Megatron's chest, abdomen and panel.

"Megatron…" he purred and a shudder ran through the silver frame as Optimus slid his hands up strong calves and thighs, stroking the sensitive joint on the back of the knees. Megatron's leg jerked violently and Optimus grinned.

"Don't do that." Megatron growled and Optimus grinned.

"I like that…" he murmured, lowering his head to manipulate the joint with his glossa, grinning to himself as Megatron's entire leg vibrated with pleasure. "I like it a lot."

Optimus rose, lowering his face as if to kiss the larger mech, Megatron tilting his own but Optimus pulled away at the last minute as the song ended.

"Ah-ah-ah, no touching." He tutted before sauntering off, looking over his shoulder seductively.

"Goodbye, Megatron." He purred before beginning to walk around again, showing the Decepticon just what he was missing out on with the sway in his hips. He was surprised when he was called over by the Autobots. One of them was an orange and blue one with an enormous chin and a smarmy grin.

"Would you be interested in getting out of here?"

*

"Pleasure model 3818151391?"

"Here." The blue femme sighed from her berth and Optimus rolled his eyes. Really, there were worse places she could be. She could be in the stockades.

"Pleasure Model 1516209132119."

"Here." Optimus called, knowing he was the last one.

"Good, now that everyone is here cycle down and recharge, it's been a long night." Optimus sighed and rolled onto his side so that his back was to the room, waiting until all of the others were asleep before pulling out the datapad the Autobot Sentinel Minor had given him. It was a set of fake credentials that would allow him to join the Autobot Academy, to become and Elite Guard. The only catch was the contract within it. If he accepted, then he would owe Sentinel everything and pay with his body. He'd be less than a Pleasure Model, he'd be a sex slave.

But really, if it got him out of the brothel… No more facing complete strangers, letting other mech gawk at his body, actually have a decent set of armor, learning how to defend himself – learning history… Would it really be so bad?

Optimus sighed and subspaced the datapad. Maybe he would have come to a decision in the morning…

*

Optimus smiled as he was interviewed for joining the Elite Guard. He had a new set of armor, sturdy and thick, a comforting weight on his slight frame, with grappling hooks implanted in his wrists as well as a battleaxe in his extensive subspace.

The mech interviewing him wasn't the friendliest, a gruff, green mech by the name of Springer, and he kept casting downwards glances to Optimus' thin waist and narrow hips. Optimus vaguely wondered if they had met before in the brothel but cast that thought aside quickly. The mech would have turned him away immediately if he knew. Besides, with actual armor on the mech couldn't be sure that Optimus was nothing more than another soldier trying to get into the big leagues.

"Well, everything seems to check out, would you like to be teamed up with anyone in particular?"

"Um… Sentinel Minor?"

"Sentinel? Are you sure?" Springer asked incredulously and Optimus nodded. It would be easier to explain away any questions about why he was around the other cadet so often.

"Well, if you're sure…"

No, no I'm not sure at all.

"Yes, I'm sure."

*

Optimus moaned and gasped, forcing the sounds past his lips as Sentinel groped and touched him with all the finesse of a bulldozer, the larger mech roughly groping sensitive headlights, causing Optimus to internally wince. This was the part of his new life that he hated: being in debt to Sentinel. At least in the brothel they were free to leave and wander the city when not on shift, so long as they were back by curfew. Oh people would treat them differently, but that was expected with their occupation and they were all trained in self defense in case the need ever arose. They were just like every other mech and femme on the streets and they were respected for what they were.

But here, confined to Sentinel's berth when they weren't training or in classes, Optimus knew he was nothing more than the other Minor's whore. Thick armor was torn off and Optimus knew he'd be going down to the medical bay to get the dents banged out later on. Sentinel's hand slid over Optimus' port covering, ignoring the spike and trying to coax the port open. Optimus groaned and allowed the thin plating to slide open, lifting his hips as Sentinel moved so that Optimus was perched in his lap, his back along the berth and he hands grasping the top of the berth.

"You are the most delicious whore, Optimus…" Sentinel moaned and Optimus closed his optics so that the lubricant building up wouldn't spill over and down his face.

That's all he was, wasn't it? All he would ever be to anyone. A whore.

*

"I'm afraid that the odds are against you, Optimus." Ultra Magnus sighed, looking over the report of the incident. The report that Sentinel wrote. "I have no choice but to have you expelled from the Academy and stripped of your rank as Prime."

Optimus felt his spark stop. No, if he lost this he would have to go back to the brothel. No place else would take him. He couldn't go back there, the mockery would be too much.

"Please, I… I can't be expelled, can't you just add demerits? I'll do anything, please! I can't go back there!" He rarely lost his cool but he was panicking. He didn't want to be sent away. He stood and walked around to the Magnus, falling to his knees and trying to keep in his mechanical keening sobs as he placed his hand on the Magnus' thigh. "Please, you have no idea what I've been through, I can't go back to that."

"Optimus, get up." Magnus growled and Optimus pressed his palm to the Magnus' panel, the older mech stiffening as thin fingers massaged and prodded at the metal.

"I'll do anything, just don't strip me of my rank." Ultra Magnus' optics were dim and Optimus could hear the whirl of cooling vents as he worked his hand over the panel, trying to coax it open.

The Magnus let out a low sound and his panel snapped aside, Optimus immediately diving down to latch his mouth onto the spike covering, flicking his glossa out to make the thin metal retract and the spike extend into his mouth. Soon the port covering was gone too as Optimus bobbed his head over the thick spike, whimpering as the Magnus grunted and groaned, his hand on Optimus' helm as he was stimulated thoroughly.

It didn't take long for Optimus to manipulate every sensor he could think of, his slender, long digits slipping deep into the Magnus' port to stroke his motor cables, sending the older mech into overload.

The Magnus slumped in his chair and Optimus trembled, staring up at him pleadingly. The Magnus slowly came down from his pleasure high and looked down at the smaller mech.

"There is a space bridge repair crew in need of a leader. You can keep the title of Prime." Optimus slumped in thanks, nodding and panting out a thank you.

*

"Umm… Hi, I'm Optimus Prime, but uhh, you can call me Optimus?"

The group of bots looked thoroughly unimpressed, except for the big green one, he looked like he was happy they had a team leader. The black and gold one was looking at him blankly while the yellow one was asking his companions in a stage whisper "this is what we get?". The only one who didn't seem to have any definite opinion about him was the medic, who looked him over before going.

"I've seen worse, but I've seen better too." The old mech stood and straightened his back with a loud cracking of joints sliding back into place. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to take a stasis nap."

Optimus blinked, about to say something when the others mumbled and left the bridge too, leaving Optimus alone, blinking at thin air before he sighed and slumped, banging himself on his forehead.

"Great job, Optimus. Just wonderful."

He could only hope that this dysfunctional team would follow his orders when it mattered.

*

Optimus glanced around the corner, sitting on the large couch in their warehouse base, making sure he was alone. Ratchet was taking a stasis nap, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari were out in the park and Prowl… Well, no one was quite sure where Prowl went during his free time, but he wasn't in his room or the training room so Optimus felt secure in the assumption that he was alone for the moment.

He propped his pede up on the couch, reaching around to the bottom to the back of his ankle to trigger the small clasps that would remove the hollow covering. Optimus sighed with relief when his naturally small, shapely leg was revealed, turning and flexing his ankle, staring at the familiar heel. He pulled his other pede up and did the same with that one, glad to be able to walk without having to concentrate on it. He was much more used to walking with his heels than with the flat fake pedes he had been given. He reached up to his wrists as well and allowed the grappling hook mods to drop from his hands, revealing his thinner wrists and forearms, leaning back on the couch and sighing happily.

He didn't realize that he had fallen into recharge until he heard Sari's unmistakable voice asking, "Umm, is it just me, or is Optimus wearing Hooker Heels?"

Optimus' optics snapped on and he yelped at the sight of Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari staring at him, without his fake pedes and grappling hook mods on. He jumped in surprise, falling over the edge of the couch with a loud clatter, pulling himself up quickly and trying to grab at his mods to cover himself up again.

"Yeah, and what's that written on his forearm?" Bumblebee asked Bulkhead and Optimus looked down. Damn, he'd forgotten about the barcode they stamped on all pleasure models…

"What is going on in here?" Prowl and Ratchet were in the doorway, looking at the four occupants of the room. Optimus groaned. This just had to get even better.

"Optimus." Prowl was staring at Optimus' feet while Ratchet seemed more interested in the wrists Optimus was hiding behind his back.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Optimus protested, trying to back away from his teammates.

"I don't ever recall your pedes looking like that."

"You're seeing things, maybe you should get your optics checked."

"Oh, his optics are fine, Optimus, I just ran an overhaul on everyone a week ago, including you."

"Please, it's nothing."

"It's something if you're so nervous about it and hide it all the time."

"I-" Optimus looked around and knew he was trapped, sighing as he revealed his wrist with his barcode written on it.

Pleasure Model 1516209132119.

Ratchet stared at the tattoo before sighing, folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright, Prime, you'd better start explaining."

Optimus wilted and sighed.

"You might want to sit down, it's a long story."

"We've got time." Prowl stated and Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded. Sari looked at Optimus and smiled.

"Don't be afraid, we'll try to understand."

Optimus smiled at her and took a deep vent before starting to talk…

"I was created to be a Pleasure Model in Tyger Pax and later moved to Kaon when the brothel I worked at was shut down due to debt. I'd been working there for most of my function until Sentinel came and offered me a trade." Optimus looked at his hands and sighed. "He would give me fake credentials and allow me to train in the Elite Guard Academy in exchange for interfacing." Ratchet's eyes widened and Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked like they were about to purge their tanks. Prowl actually shot up with a shout but Ratchet pulled him down, gesturing for Prime to continue.

"There was an accident concerning me, Sentinel and our teammate Elita-One and I was blamed for it. Sentinel knew I couldn't say anything because he would tell Ultra Magnus that I had once been a PM and I would have definitely been stripped or rank, publicly humiliated and kicked out of the Academy. I… Convinced… Ultra Magnus to allow me to keep my rank and he put me in charge of you all."

There was silence for a few minutes before Bumblebee spoke up.

"So… When Ultra Magnus said that it wasn't in your programming to be a leader… It was true?"

Optimus gave a wry laugh.

"Yeah. The only thing I was programmed for was to please a customer and dance for whoever would pay the right amount."

Everyone was silent and Sari looked at Optimus with surprise.

"So… You were a Hooker? That's why you have the Hooker Heels? And why Sentinel treats you like dirt?"

Optimus nodded miserably, rubbing his optics. He was so weary all of a sudden. It felt like his life was pressing down against his shoulders, his sins trying to suffocate him.

"well, I don't care what you did in the past, Boss-bot, you're still our leader." Bulkhead stated finally and the others smiled.

"Yeah, that's right, and anyone who says any differently will have to answer to us." Bumblebee agreed, standing up as straight and tall as he could. Optimus smiled at him and reached out to palm his head gently.

"Thank you." He whispered, feeling the weight beginning to disappear. For the first time in a long time, everything felt right.

It wouldn't last long however.

*

Optimus grunted as he tried to deliver a kick to Blitzwing's side, having his leg caught by the larger mech as a result.

"Pazhetic Autoscum! I vill crush jou into oblivion!" Blitzwing's Angry persona was replace quickly with Icy. "Unless, of course, jou come quietly…" Random suddenly spun into view, grinning madly. "Und ve could have so much fun togezher, ja!"

"Put him down, Blitzbrain!" Bulkhead shouted and Optimus braced himself against the Decepticon just as Bulkhead's wreaking ball came out of nowhere, hitting the purple and tan Decepticon.

"Owie." Blitzwing whined and Optimus jerked his leg, watching in horror as the false pede clicked off, his normal heeled pede revealed. Blitzwing stared at Optimus' foot in Icy persona before Random took over. "Oooo… Vhat do ve have here?" Optimus stumbled away, off balance from the lost weight of the false pede, before Blitzwing grabbed him and threw him into a building, grabbing his still covered pede and tearing the plating off to reveal his other heel.

"It vould seem zhat ze Autobot Leader is zhe Autobot Hooker, ja?"

"Get away from me!" Optimus shouted, trying to kick out at the other mech's faceplate.

"Blitzwing, what are you doing?" A smooth, deadly voice rumbled beside Blitzwing and Optimus felt his breath catch in his throat, fumbling to lift his arm and aim his grappling hooks. Before he could shoot them off Blitzwing had grabbed them and were using them to tie Optimus up, lifting his hands above his head and dangling the young leader from them.

"Look at zhe pretty feet, Megatron!" The crazy persona squealed and Megatron stared down at Optimus' heels, raising an optic ridge.

"Interesting…" he reached up and grabbed Optimus' wrist, peeling back the metal of his modded armor to reveal the softer protoform beneath, eyeing the tattoo with a smirk. "Optimus… Fascinating how I seem to recall a mech named Optimus back in a brothel in Kaon…"

Optimus looked away in shame, feebly wriggling in the air like a caught fish.

"You bear a striking resemblance to the little whore."

"Let me go, Megatron!" Optimus hissed and the larger mech grinned wolfishly.

"Aah, so you are the same mech…" Optimus' optics widened as he was snatched from Blitzwing and looked over critically. "I never would have guessed with all this armor…"

"Boss-bot!"

Optimus turned his head to see Bumblebee racing towards him. Megatron grinned as he found the latch that would remove Optimus' chestplating, flicking it open and watching the thick red armor clatter to the ground, his grille falling along with it. Optimus cried out and tried to cover his chest, hearing a loud clang as Blitzwing slapped Bumblebee away.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted, turning to see the small form crumpled on the ground, Prowl, and Ratchet turning from where they had been fighting off Lugnut with Bulkhead.

"Prime!" Optimus gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air, Detroit falling away beneath him as Megatron took to the skies, the other Decepticons soon following.

*

Optimus gasped in pain as he was thrown onto the ground, his shoulder colliding with the ground loudly, armor denting and buckling to reveal his protoform beneath.

"Well, well, well… Such a pleasure to meet you again, Optimus." Megatron purred, circling the younger mech. He paused before pulling out a few credits, pressing them to Optimus' lips in a mockery of what Optimus used to accept.

The young Prime looked away, shame etched on his face as the Decepticons chuckled and egged their leader on, catching sight of Black Arachnia sneering at him from the group.

"Come now, Prime, do you honestly think you are good for anything else?" Megatron asked, circling the smaller mech, he sneered as he took in the pained expression, Optimus' fist clenching as Megatron's hand brushed his audials in a parody of a lover's caress. "You'll always be nothing, Optimus. You'll always amount to little more than a piece of trash that mechs will use them cast aside in disgust." Optimus flinched at the honey poison voice, offlining his optics and trembling, shaking his head as his greatest insecurity was exposed and manipulated so easily.

"You think you can be a leader? Even to a bunch of second-rate wash-ups? You're wrong. You'll never amount to much more than a few mediocre performances, overloads and credits."

Optimus stiffened and something snapped within him. He might not be fit to be a leader, he might not be fit to take care of his team. But he was nothing less than a perfect whore.

Turning his head he found that he was staring directly at Megatron's knee joint and so reached out and latched his mouth onto the back of it, moving to straddle the large pede and finger the wires beneath armor.

Megatron groaned and smirked, stroking Optimus' helm as he moved backwards to sit on his throne, allowing the smaller mech to crawl up his body to dig his fingers into his abdominal armor, slender digits working his sensor net with a finesse of someone who knew what he was doing.

Optimus growled as he moved to Megatron's panel, pressing at strategic points on the panel until he managed to get it open, taking Megatron's already semi-hard length into his mouth.

"Such pretty lips…" Megatron purred, grunting when Optimus ran his glossa over the underside of his spike, tracing the main neural wire there. Optimus hummed, sending vibrations through the spike, opening his own valve covering and preparing himself as he worked the large Decepticon's spike.

"Yess…." Megatron hissed feeling his wires crackling with a charge, his legs jerking with each downward slide of the smaller mech's mouth. And suddenly it was gone and Megatron growled, onlining optics he didn't recall offlining in time to see the small Prime seating himself on his spike. Megatron's optics widened and he let out a low groan at the tightness surrounding him, feeling moist, soft heat enveloping him and had to wonder what modifications the smaller mech had done in his lifetime. He suddenly jerked when something within Optimus' port moved, without the mech moving an inch, rolling over Megatron's cable wonderfully.

The large, silver mech groaned and clamped his hands onto Optimus' hips, jerking him back onto his lap even further. Optimus grimaced and reached back to loop his still bound wrists around Megatron's neck, pulling him down and latching their mouths together as he worked the rollers inside his port over Megatron's cable. It was a modification all pleasure models had, for when they were too exhausted to move or when they were bound and unable to move. It brought the customer to overload and the PM would still have energy to keep going.

Optimus smirked when Megatron jerked and overloaded, the feedback sending him skittering into overload as well, his circuits pleasantly tingling as he fell limp in Megatron's arms, optics flickering gently.

They paused before Megatron tore Optimus off of himself, closing his own panel with a snap and kicking Optimus. He sneered and looked to Lugnut.

"Put him in my quarters… Tied to the berth."

*

"We gotta get the boss-bot back!" Bumblebee stated firmly, pacing the room. Prowl and Ratchet nodded in agreement, Bulkhead sitting on the couch frowning to himself thoughtfully.

"Agreed, who knows what they will be doing to him."

"Knowing Decepticons, especially Megatron, nothing good."

"Hey guys, I've been thinking…" The other three bots turned to Bulkhead, who looked slightly horrified. "I think Megatron saw the tattoo."

Ratchet, Prowl and Bumblebee were silent, dread seeping into their circuits. If Megatron saw the tattoo, then that meant he knew…

*

Optimus managed to wriggle his left wrist out of the bonds, reaching over to try and force open the loop around his other wrist. It was useless to try and pull his legs out, he couldn't do it without breaking his heels and that would have been painful. After a few moments he sighed and flopped back onto the berth, glaring at the ceiling.

"How do you get yourself into these things, Optimus?" A familiar voice with a Polyhexian accent asked and Optimus jerked, looking to the side to see a familiar faceplate.

"Shockwave?! What are you doing here?!" Optimus asked as the large, purple mech raced over, frantically working at his bonds. He noted the Decepticon insignia and sighed. "You're one of them?"

"Not everyone was handed an offer to the goody two pedes club." Shockwave murmured, looking down at his friend. "When you left us you really left us period."

"How is everyone?" Optimus asked as the larger mech undid his pedes carefully.

"The brothel is still running, I hop by every so often to check up on them. Not much has changed since we left."

"Good to know." Optimus sighed, slinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Still doesn't explain why you went behind Megatron's back to rescue me from his quarters."

"I still owed you one." Shockwave whispered and Optimus stared into his blank faceplate, reading the pain in his single optic easily. The smaller mech suddenly lunged forward, finding the other mech's hidden derma and kissing him fiercely, feeling long arms wrapping around his waist and clawed hands grasping his head.

"Now we're even." He whispered. Shockwave nodded.

"I give you two breems before I sound the alarm." The Decepticon whispered and Optimus nodded, stealing another passionate kiss before pulling away, whispering softly against his mouthplate.

"Thank you…"

And with that the red and blue mech ran.

*

"Boss-bot!" Optimus looked up from where he had been laying in a multi-leveled parking garage, energon leaking across the ground as he wearily managed to focus on the small group before him. He smiled and slumped on the ground, bleeding out profusely from the gaping wound in his shoulder that he had gotten from his escape. He had managed to cause a cave in but he wasn't sure who was still trapped inside other than Shockwave, Megatron and Lugnut.

"we need to move him to the base, now!" Ratchet ordered, flinging open his trunk. "Load him up."

Prowl and Bumblebee tried to lift Optimus, crying out in alarm when his left arm and most of his side fell off in a crumpled heap, placing Optimus carefully inside before placing the pieces in as well.

"It'll be alright, Boss-bot, you're safe now." Optimus smiled and nodded before falling into emergency stasis.


End file.
